Substrates such as woven fabrics, carpeting, upholstery and the like become soiled and stained when used, requiring frequent and repeated cleaning. Various chemical compositions have been proposed for the protection of such substrates against water and oil based soils and/or stains.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,237 relates to perfluorinated esters of fumaric acid and certain other ethylenically unsaturated poly-basic acid and soil repellant polymers thereof. Monomeric esters of fumaric, maleic, citraconic, mesaconic, itaconic, aconitic, or methylene malonic acid and alcohols of the formula CmF2m+1CnH2nOH and mercaptans of the formula CmF2m+1CnH2nSH form homopolymers and copolymers with other ethylenically unsaturated comonomers. These polymers have soil repellent properties and are useful in textile finishes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,789 relates to aqueous oil and water repellent compositions. The compositions comprise (a) a polyalkoxyated polyurethane and (b) a fluorochemical acrylate polymer comprising the polymerized reaction product of a fluorinated acrylate or methacrylate monomer, at least one alkyl acrylate or methacrylate monomer and a polymerizable cationic emulsifier comprising a quaternary amine surfactant. Additionally, (c) a polyalkylene glycol fluorochemical acrylate copolymer and (d) a fluorochemical adipate ester can also be included within the compositions. The above components are blended together within the composition at a weight ratios of (a):(b), or (a)+(c):(b), or (a)+(c)+(d):(b) of from 19:1 to 1:19 and preferably about 1:1.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,061,769 and 5,183,839 relate to copolymer compositions derived from (a) perfluoralkylalkyl acrylate or methacrylate, (b) acrylic, methacrylic or itaconic acid, and (c) a hydroxyl-containing acrylate or methacrylate, which can be crosslinked through internal esterification or anhydride formation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,961 relates to a copolymer composition for treating paper and paper products to impart water, oil or grease repellency comprising monomers copolymerized in the following percentages by weight: (a) from about 60% to about 90% of at least one monomer of formula I: Rf—Q—A—C(O)—C(R)═CH2 (I) wherein Rf is a C2-20 straight or branched-chain perfluoralkyl group, R is H or CH3, A is O, S or N(R′), wherein R′ is H or a C1-14 alkyl, Q is C1-15, alkylene, C3-15 hydroxyalkylene, —(CnH2n) (OCqH2q)m—, —SO2—NR′(CnH2n)—, or —CONR′(CnH2n)—, wherein R′ is H or C1-4 alkyl, n is 1 to 15, q is 2 to 4, and m is 1 to 15; (b) from about 10% to about 40% of at least one monomer of formula II: (R1)2N—CH2—O—C(O)—C(R2)═CH2 (II) wherein R1 is C1-3 alkyl, R2 is H or a C1-4 alkyl radical, and wherein the nitrogen is from about 40% to 100% salinized; and, (c) from about 1% to about 7% of at least one monomer of formula III or IV, or a mixture thereof: or Cl—CH2—CH(OH)CH2—O—C(O)—C(R4)═CH2 (IV), wherein R3 and R4 are each independently H or the same or different C1-4 alkyl radical.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,047 or 5,374,686 relate to a process for preparing a segmented copolymer of (a) a polyolefin, preferably (i) propylene homopolymer, (ii) a copolymer containing more than 90 percent by weight of units derived from propylene, (iii) ethylene homopolymer, or (iv) a copolymer containing more than about 90 percent of units derived from polyethylene, and (b) of a polymer comprised of greater than about 50 weight percent, preferably more than about 80 weight percent, of units derived from at least one alkyl (meth)acrylate, preferably methyl methacrylate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,629 relates to a composition comprising a perfluorocarbon resin and a fluorocarbon liquid solvent which may be applied to an assembly, such as a printed circuit board. The dried composition provides protection for the coated surface from water and other harmful materials.
Many fluoropolymer applications, including those described above, have required the inclusion of significant amounts of organic solvents. In addition, many fabric protectors do not impart both oil and water repellent properties to the substrate, or require high temperature heat curing, which is inconvenient to use, particularly for the everyday consumer.
In addition, fabric protectors and other oil/water repellents typically are applied to a substrate using either an aerosol dispenser or a handheld spray bottle that must be squeezed by the user continuously in order to release the contents from the nozzle. In the field of carpet treatment, the consumer or industrial user is generally limited to steam or foam baths, or must immerse the unfinished carpet yarn. These previously available methods are expensive, time consuming, and/or cumbersome, particularly for the everyday consumer.
Applicants have solved these problems by providing fluoropolymer compositions that impart excellent oil and water repellent properties when applied to a substrate. The fluoropolymer compositions according to the present invention provide excellent oil and water repellent properties to both wool substrates and fiber based substrates, and to other substrates such as, for example, other fabrics, textiles, paper, leather, natural flooring, wood, stone, wallpaper, and tile. Applicants' compositions also impart anti-soiling properties to the substrate. In addition, the compositions according to the present invention may be applied and dried at ambient conditions with a reasonable drying time. Applicants have also provided a method of applying the oil/water repellent compositions using an air pressurized, non-aerosol spray bottle that is handheld and provides a continuous stream of the contents.